


Pie Sweater

by orphan_account



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for narrative-causality for the 2014 'Swawesome Santa! Bitty has to own at least thirteen other sweaters with some kinda pie imagery on it, but this one's special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie Sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narrative_causality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrative_causality/gifts).



for Ciara 'Swawesome Santa 2014!

**Author's Note:**

> (although I listed my tumblr as "smallwongs" before, I will be reposting this from my art blog "tinyeuphemism" just as a heads up.)


End file.
